Moonlight Date
by Aojiroi Emura
Summary: Kei asks YiChe to have a little moonlight date with him. . Kei YiChe One Shot


1Moonlight Date

BY: Aojiroi Emura

Author's notes: This is my first Moon Child fanfic so I hope you all like it. It's also my first one shot fic.

Moonlight Date

The sun was slowly setting as Sho looked out the window. He knew Kei had planned something for tonight but was completely sure. He looked over to Kei who finishing his outfit for the night. He wore a pair of black jeans, a white shirt with a colorful design on it and finally to top it off a red over shirt that he had unbutton.

"Kei, wanna go do something?" Sho asked as he looked back outside.

"No" replied Kei as he brushed his messed up hair a bit. Sho turned to him and looked with a smirk.

'So he does have something planned?' thought Sho in his head.

"Why are you smirking?" Kei asked as he noticed the smirk on his friends face.

"Nothing, so where are you going?" asked Sho as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and started to smoke one.

"Out." replied Kei not really wanting Sho to know where.

"Where?" Sho asked him hoping for an answer.

"Just out." Kei repeated starting to get a little annoyed. He liked keeping his business to himself well is love live mostly. However he somehow knew in the back of his mind that he could never have a normal relationship with her, cause he was immortal and he hated that fact.

Sho noticed the fury growing in Kei's voice and back off. Sho suddenly got up and started to leave the room grabbing his cigarettes and his gun just in case. The sun was finally set Kei grabbed his keys for the room and was off to go meet Yi-Che.

Meanwhile Yi-Che stood in her rooms looking in the mirror. She had put on her favorite blue and white flower dress. She was somewhat nervous. There was just something about Kei that she really liked was it the fact that he was the only guy that could really make her smile.

She turned around to look at the clock it read 8:00 she had 2o minutes to get to the park where she was to meet Kei at her wall mural. Yi-Che rose to her feet and got her purse and was soon on her way to the mural.

Meanwhile at the mural, Kei stood watching other couples walk by him laughing and have a good time. He hoped that his moonlight date with Yi-Che went as well as the people's walking by.

It was then at that moment when he turned around he saw Yi-Che standing before him a blue and white flowered dress that he remembered seeing when they all went to the beach. Kei smiled at her.

"Oi!" he called over to her. Yi-Che smiled at him happily.

"Hello Kei." she replied to him hoping he didn't go into shock hearing her speak for the first time ever. To tell the truth when Kei asked her to come here tonight she didn't give him a yes or no, not even a nod of the head.

Kei smiled at her, just as he thought her voice was just as beautiful as herself.

"So where would you like to go?" Kei asked her as he walked up to her. Yi-Che looked around she never really gave much thought that he would ask her where she wanted to go. While she stood there looking at her feet she realized that she wanted to go to the beach again.

"Kei, can we go to the beach?" she asked hoping he'd say yes. Kei looked at her for a brief moment and smiled.

"Sure." he replied as they both went back to Kei apartment to get the car. Soon after they were one their way to the beach the sun still along way from rising.

Yi-Che sat in the passenger side looking out. She didn't know why all of a sudden but she felt like she really wanted to tell him she loved him. It was very strange to her.

Suddenly Kei stopped the car snapping Yi-Che out of her thoughts.

"Are you just going to sit in there?" Kei asked her smiling brightly as he walked out on to the sand. Yi-Che watched him go realizing she was being left behind.

"Wait! Kei" she called out to him as he stopped and turned around. She went running up to him, suddenly she lost her footing on a small bump in the sand and started to fall forward. Yi-Che closed her eyes waiting for the most humiliating fall of her entire life but it never came...

Yi-Che opened her eyes to come face to face with Kei's chest. His arms holding onto her shoulders. Yi-che felt her face turn several shades of red.

"Gomen, Kei." she uttered as she stood back up.

"It's alright." Kei replied as he took a seat in the sand. He looked up notice Yi-che wasn't paying any attention.

"Oi, Yi-Che?" Kei said with concern in his voice. Not knowing what was wrong with her. Yi-Che looked down at him and blushed even more.

"Sorry." she said again as she took a seat beside Kei her heart racing. Kei watched her thoguh the corner of his eyes, she was truly beautiful. Yi-Che watched the darkened water feeling the wind up against her cheek.

"It's beautiful..." she mumbled, not realizing kei had heard her.

"Yes you are..." Kei replied not realizing what he ad just said. Yi-Che turned her head to him in shock had he just said what she thought he said! Kei looked at her.

He hadn't meant to say it but he was somewhat glad he did. He really like Yi-Che and wanted her to smile and laugh just like anyone else.

"Thank you." blushed Yi-Che as she smiled at him.

"Yi-Che?" Kei said getting closer to her face.

"Yes?" she asked as their faces started to get closer and closer her heart racing every minute of it.

"I love you!" They both said at once, looking quite shocked at each other.

"Really?"Yi-Che asked with a bright smile. Kei continued to look at her for a few moments before speaking.

"Yes, I do." Kei replied as he held her in a tight embrace as the moonlight shown over them as they kissed in the night.

End

Eh? So did you like it? I really hope you did.


End file.
